Destinés à être ensemble
by Mileex
Summary: Alors Que Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy se rencontrent et qu'ils sont devenus amis et petits-amis un peu plus tard, ils remarquent que leurs pères respectifs ,qui n'est autre que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, hésitent à faire le seul pas qu ' il y a entre la haine et l'amour. Les fils Potter-Malefoy décident de leur donner un petit coup de main.


Coucou tout le monde! C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgente siouplait ;-)

J'essaierais de publier au minimum moins de 2 fois par mois mais je ne vous garantis rien -_- '

Enfin bref !, bonne lecture

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : La rencontre_**

Je m'appelle Albus Severus Potter et j'ai 16 ans. Mon père vous le connaissez, ma mère vous la connaissez, on frère James, ma sœur Lily… autant vous dire que le monde entier connait la famille Potter !

Mon frère est très intelligent, mon frère a des dons, mon frère est beau, mon frère est parfait, mon frère est exceptionnel… ET MON CUL C'EST DU POULET ?!

Y'en a que pour lui ! James, James, James, JAMES !

Je suis le bouc émissaire de la fratrie car ma sœur préfère le _beau_ et _magnifique_ JAMES !

Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté...hum, hum...

Mon père me fait cours chez moi. Pour quelle raison ? Je ne sais pas, il y en a une pour chaque jour de la semaine. En gros, _trop_ pour toutes vous les citer. Mais un jour, je saurai pourquoi on m'a enfermé toute mon enfance...

C'est pourquoi je suis PLUS que content car je vais faire ma première (sixième normalement) année à Poudlard ! Mais ma sœur à 11 ans et elle va y aller en même temps que moi ! Pas besoin d'attendre ses 16 ans pour aller à Poudlard ! Ni Lily, ni James n'ont eu besoin d'attendre !

Moi je vous dis, y'a de la discrimination dans cette famille !

Papa va être prof là-bas. Il enseignera les Défences Contre les Forces du Mal car _apparemment_ le grand Harry Potter serait un prodige en cette matière... L'humilité vous connaissez ?! Enfin, bref...

En ce moment même, nous sommes à la gare de King's Cross. Je tiens mon chariot à côtés de Papa qui tient celui de Lily. James et Maman sont devant et on se dirige vers les voies 9 et 10 quand je vois mon père heurter quelqu'un. Je tourne la tête vers eux et vois un homme aux cheveux blond platine parfaitement coiffés et aux yeux bleus/gris crachant des éclairs vers mon père.

-Même après 10 ans tu es toujours aussi tête en l'air, hein Potter !

Je pense savoir qui c'est...

-Même après 10 ans tu es toujours aussi provoquant et désagréable, Malefoy !

Malefoy...? LE Drago Malefoy ?! Le fils du mangemort le plus dévoué au petit Voldy ? Mais oui ! Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas le reconnaître ? Papa nous en parle tout le temps à la maison et le décris comme personne...

-C'est pour sa que tu m'aimes autant, fit Drago narquois.

-Désoler Malefoy, mais il y a des rêves qui ne s'exaucent pas, répond Papa.

Je n'écoute plus leur dispute car j'ai plongé mon regard dans deux petits diamants gris qui me regardent. Qui-est-ce ? Papa ne m'en a jamais parlé... Je reporte mon attention vers Papa et Drago qui se sont rapprochés et qui commencent à se pousser de manière provocante. Quand je vois Papa menacer Malefoy père avec son poing, je jette un regard au blond qui veut dire en gros "ON doit les séparer". Il hoche la tête et nous accourons pour nous mettre entre les eux ennemis.

-Même après 10 ans vous vous chamaillez encore comme des gamins, ai-je balancé.

-Même après 10 ans vous vous détestez encore pour je ne sais quelle raison, renchérit le blond.

Je vois mon père et Drago partager un regard haineux pour que au final Papa mette son bras autour de mes épaules, en parfaite synchronisation avec Malefoy père qui met son bras autour des épaules du blond.

-Allez viens Scorpius, on a rien à faire avec eux !

Scorpius ? Alors c'est comme ça que s'appelle le blond aux yeux orageux terriblement envoûtant ? ... ... ... Terriblement envoûtant...?! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ?!

Je lui jette un dernier regard et nous arrivons finalement à la voie neuf 3/4 en un seul morceau. Nous avons 10 minutes d'avance. Je suis avec James, Lily et nos chariots pendant que Maman et Papa sont allés discuter je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui ! Pendant que ce vantard de James raconte ses _exploits_ à mon idiote de petite sœur, moi je caresse ma chouette jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon frère hurler :

\- TU PEUX PAS FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION ?

Je relève ma tête et peux voir mon frère gueuler sur un petit blond dénommé Scorpius seul (sans son père quoi) et honteux.

-Je...je suis vraiment dé...désoler, bégaya-t-il en baisant la tête.

Mon frère le pousse et je n'ai eu que quelques secondes pour me mettre devant Scorpius et voir un poing se lever vers moi et s'abattre en m'assommant à moitié, quelques secondes plus tard. Je sens le goût métallique du sang se déverser dans ma bouche ainsi que deux bras me tenir par la taille pour ne pas que je m'effondre un peu plus par terre. Je reprends mes esprits et me dégage doucement de l'étreinte du blond en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête et esquisser un micro sourire. Je me retourne vers James et lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu essayes de le frapper, ai-je demandé d'une voie effroyablement calme.

-Il m'a poussé !

-Il t'a heurté sans le faire exprès, James !

Mon frère me lance des éclairs alors que je le sens me pousser brutalement.

-Pourquoi tu le défens, hein ? C'est un Malefoy et tu le défends ?!

Quoi ? Mais c'est dégueulasse de dire ça ! J'envoie mon poing valser sur sa joue alors que ma respiration est saccadé par la colère.

-T'es dégueulasse !

Lily vient soutenir James en se mettant sous son bras.

-T'es fou ou quoi ?! Je vais le dire à Maman !

Et ces deux traites qui me servent de frère et sœur en me laissant seul avec Scorpius et ma bouche ensanglanter. Je baisse la tête et me tourne vers lui tout doucement.

-Oublis-le, il est con.

Je vois ses pieds s'approcher de moi et il me soulève le menton avec sa main. Il me regarde dans les yeux quelques secondes et les baissent vers ma lèvres, et passe son pouce délicatement en enlevant un peu de sang. Sa main est toujours sous mon menton quand soudain il me demande.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

Un peu incrédule, je m'apprêtais à lui dire que je détestais les préjugés mais il m'a répondu avant que je ne puisse sortir un quelconque mot.

-Pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais vu avant ?

-Oh...c'est que...

-ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER !

En voyant ma mère débarquer avec James et Lily, Scorpius a tout de suite retiré sa main. Je me suis retenu à tant de ne pas grogner de frustration. C'est vrai quoi, sa main est vraiment douce ! ... ... ... ... Je crois qu'il fait vie m'emmener à St Mangouste, ça ne va plus là...!

Ma mère comme une furie, se dirige vers moi et me gifle de toute sa force et le sang, qui ne coulait plus, se déverse à flot dans ma bouche, tellement que j'en crache un peu sur le côté.

-Comment a tu _oser_ frapper ton frère ?!

Je baisse la tête et peux voir du coin de l'œil Scorpius me jeter un regard interrogateur.

-Pardon Maman...ai-je dis d'une toute petite voie.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

Hein ?! Je relève ma tête et vois Scorpius devant moi, tenir tête à ma mère.

-Comment ? demande celle-ci d'une voie trèèès calme.

-Albus m'a protéger alors que...James, alors que James allait me frapper car je l'avais _malencontreusement_ bousculé !

-Et pourquoi devrais-je croire un Malefoy ?

Quoi ?! M'enfin c'est quoi ces préjugés de merde là ?! Je vois les épaules du blond se relâcher et une lueur de désespoir passer sur son visage. Je jette un regard outré vers a mère mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que mon père vient vers nous.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Papa comprends aussitôt et s'approche de Scorpius mais fuis son beau regard orageux pour se poser par terre.

-Va retrouver ton père, dit-il d'une voie grave et autoritaire.

Et il partit vers nous et je peux voir passer une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée. Le grand Harry Potter devrait-il lui aussi aller à St Mangouste ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il est triste...!

Mais Drago arrive et accroche tout de suite son regard avec celui de Papa. Quelques secondes passent et leurs regards haineux se changent en regard neutre, presque triste. Mais ils détournèrent leurs têtes quelques temps plus tard, s'apercevant de la situation.

Finalement, on a réussi à entrer dans le train et de me trouver un joli petit compartiment vide. Mon frère est avec Lily à l'opposé de là où je suis, _forcément_ ! Moi aussi je vous hais !

Alors que j'étais parfaitement installé, je vois la porte s'ouvrir pour donner place à un beau blond dénommé Scorpius.

-Je...je peux venir avec toi, me demande-t-il.

-Je t'en prie.

Je redirige mon regard vers le paysage qui défile alors qu'il s'assoit en face de moi.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier tout à l'heure, me dit-il.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, merci à toi aussi.

-De rien.

Quelques passent et finalement il me tend sa main et dit.

-Scorpius Malefoy, on peut-être ami ?

-Albus Potter, bien sûr que l'on peut-être ami !

Et je lui serre gentiment la main en souriant et il me rend mon sourire... ... ... ... C'est vraiment pas humain d'avoir un sourire pareil...!

-Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé accuser ?

Je sors de ma contemplation pour rediriger mon regard à travers la fenêtre.

-Je m'y suis habitué.

-Mais c'est injuste !

Je le regarde et lui fait un sourire triste.

-Beaucoup de choses ne sont pas juste dans ce monde tu sais, ai-je dis d'une voix lassée et triste.

Un silence pesant s'installe et pour mon plus grand plaisir, Scorpius décide de le briser.

-Pourquoi je ne t'avais jamais vu ?

J'hésite un peu mais finalement lui répond.

-Mon père n'a pas voulu que je vienne avant donc il me faisait cours chez moi, en gros.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non, il me donne une explication différente chaque jour, mais tu verras, je saurai pourquoi on m'a enfermé toute mon enfance ! Un jour, je saurai...

-Donc...tu ne sais pas dans quelle maison tu es ?

-Non, mais mon père et ma mère ont tous les deux été à Gryffondor, alors j'imagine que moi aussi. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Euh... à Serpentard. C'est étonnant que tu me demandes, plus personne ne le fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Toute la génération Malefoy est passée dans cette maison, et on dit que tous les sorciers qui ont mal tournés sont à Serpentard, alors tout le monde catégorise les Malefoy directement dans cette maison.

-Ah ! Mais, je ne suis _pas_ tout le monde, dis-je en souriant.

-Oui, heureusement, dit-il en me rendant mon sourire.

Et le silence s'est une nouvelle fois installé en faisant place au sommeil qui me ferma les yeux automatiquement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette année sera la meilleure de toute ma vie...!

* * *

Et voilà les gens ! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce premier chapitre. ll devrait y'en avoir 21 ou 22. Enfin voili, voilou les girls (en général c'est des filles qui lisent des fics, et si y'a des garçons…bah… coucou ?)

Bizzz


End file.
